Sakura's Devious Plot
by rye-chan
Summary: Sakura was sick & tired of her best friends dancing around their feelings 4 each other-her solution: throw a party w/enough alcohol 2 open a bar & invite Sasuke and Naruto as the guests of honor-Will her plan work thus getting sasu & naru together?


For the-forgotten-one135!! Hope you like it!!

~Sakura was sick and tired of her best friends dancing around their feelings for each other-her solution: throw a party w/enough alcohol to open a bar &invite Sasuke and Naruto as the guests of honor~

Sakura's Devious Plot

As they walked through the streets of Konoha beneath the dim glowing street lamps, the blonde and his raven haired friend were silent, both lost in their own thoughts. For some time now, the two eighteen-year-olds had been trying to figure out how to confess their true feelings for each other but one thing stopped them every time; neither knew how the other would react to such confessions.

As the tan blonde, with the three cute whisker-like marks on each cheek, and the pale raven continued their late night walk together, tonight heading to their friend's house, neither knew their other pink haired teammate had been following. She alone knew how her two best friends felt about each other and was tired of them dancing around the topic. Thus Sakura Haruno decided to play match-maker, taking things into her own hands. With a perfect plan in mind and the location set, the pinkette smiled deviously as she made her way home, taking a short cut to beat her friends there.

The pinkette knew what she was planning was a bit underhanded and definitely not healthy, being a medic ninja and all, but it was the only thing she could think of. Both of her teammates were very alert about the people around them and knew when anyone was up to something. Of course Sakura expected Sasuke to be like that, he had been since they were younger, but not Naruto. Her blonde friend had always been easy going and rather reckless, the fight-now-and-ask-questions-later type, but as he grew stronger so did his senses and patience and now he was just as good as Sasuke at knowing when something was up.

So a special 'party' dedicated to her two best friends, which was riddled with ulterior motives, unbeknownst to the raven and blonde, was the solution to the delicate situation. It took almost a month to plan the whole thing out perfectly and then another two weeks to get the stubborn, training-happy boys to agree to come. Sakura knew it took a lot of convincing because the two knew she was up to something, though what it was exactly they had no idea.

"You don't think Sakura's planning something, do you Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice as he looked up at the bright and shining stars.

"I don't know. She's been acting strange lately so it is a possibility. The only thing we can really do to avoid any potential problems would be staying alert." The older teen replied in his usual bored tone.

The blonde nodded in agreement and the two shinobi continued on to Sakura's home, arriving ten minutes later. Her house had two floors and the outside was painted white, the shutters around the windows a light, natural brown and the front door was the same color as the shutters.

The two boys knocked on the front door four times and waited for a response. Moments later, Sakura opened the door, her face flushed as if she had just run a great distance as fast as she could. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at their friend and teammate suspiciously.

"Hey guys! It's about time you got here!" The pink haired kunoichi said breathlessly and with a smile.

"Why are so out of breath Sakura?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, because I was…dancing! Yeah, that's it; I was dancing before you knocked!" The young woman answered, her green eyes shining with concealed worry that she'd been found out.

"Right, well, you gonna let us in or should we just leave?" Naruto asked as he began to worry about the sudden party and the reason behind it.

"Oh no! You two aren't going anywhere!" Sakura said as she grabbed both boys' arms and hauled them into her home, the boys almost tripping and falling over each other in the process.

The pinkette dragged her friends to the living room where a number of their friends sat or danced together, some talking, some drinking, and Choji stuffing his face at the snack and drink table. Sakura had done a good job of decorating for the party and the food and drink choices were also impressive.

"Sakura, how'd you get all this alcohol? You're underage!" Naruto said in awe as Sasuke watched, with a disturbed look, as Rock Lee started dancing with a coat stand, grinding against the slim metal pole as if he were an inexperienced exotic dancer.

"I just found my parent's private stash. They'll be pissed about it later but I'll worry about that another day." Sakura answered with a devious smirk, her plot running full circle in her head, "Any way I'll get you guys something to drink. Be right back!"

Sasuke and Naruto watched her head to the drink and snack table before looking around the room they were in. Usually there was a couch, loveseat, recliner, and entertainment center in the living room. Tonight though, everything was gone to be replaced with a removable bamboo wood floor that covered the whole living room, a three foot high stand that had a black and silver stereo on it, its four speakers placed in each corner of the room and currently blaring Party like a Rock Star.

Blue, red, yellow, and orange streamers decorated the ceiling and walls, swaying and billowing with the slightest of movements. Silver stars and moons hung from pins in the ceiling and would shine brightly, reflecting the light from the strobe lamps that pointed at them. Suddenly the normal lights were shut off and everything seemed to change instantly. Sakura's living room looked like an actual night club, minus the bar and sexy bartenders.

"So, what do you guys think?" Sakura asked as she returned to her two best friends.

"You did an awesome job Sakura! It's like being in a real club!" Naruto yelled over the music, Tenten turning it up higher as Lose Control came on. Sasuke simply nodded his head in agreement to what his secret crush said.

"Great! Now, here're your drinks and don't be shy boys, you're here to have a good time remember?" And with that said Sakura walked away, a devious smirk playing across her lips.

*~*~*~*

Sasuke was finishing off his fifth drink, a screwdriver this time, when his onyx eyes fell on his secret crush. Naruto was dancing with Tenten and Ino, wedged between the two girls as they ground against him, touching him, stroking him. The raven knew it was the alcohol making the two kunoichi so touchy towards the blonde; neither girl liked Naruto as more than a friend or even a brother. However, Sasuke felt his blood boiling as he continued to watch Naruto sway his hips sensually, hypnotically, making his whole body move like a snake slithering through grass.

The raven felt his mouth and throat go dry and grabbed another drink, hoping it would help. It didn't so he just gulped it down, took a deep breath, let it out, and went out on the removable dance floor. Lights flashed, decorations sparkled, music blared, and Sasuke didn't notice any of it. All he could see was his secret crush moving in such seductive ways that had him wishing he wore loose sweats instead of jeans.

Just before the raven got to Naruto, both Tenten and Ino saw him, smirked, and giggled as they moved away from their blonde friend. Sasuke was instantly glad they left but even more so when Naruto slipped on a small puddle of spilt booze and landed in his arms. For a few seconds the stunned blonde just stared at his raven-haired friend, a light blush coloring his face from embarrassment, then righted himself and pulled Sasuke to him with a playful grin on his face.

The older ninja was surprised at first but the second the younger teen started moving, grinding against him, his surprise disappeared and he joined in. Again, he knew it was the alcohol releasing their inhibitions, making them dance against each other in such suggestive ways but he loved every second of it. He never thought he'd be able to be this close to Naruto but now that he was, he wanted more.

Sasuke wrapped his arms tight around Naruto's waist as he pulled him flush against his chest. Curious, alcohol glazed, blue eyes looked up at dark obsidian ones filled with love. Before he knew it, Naruto felt warm soft lips pressing against his own and, just as quickly as it had come, the wonderful pressure was gone. The blonde wanted more but remembered where they were and quickly took hold of Sasuke's hand, leading him upstairs to the single guest room at the end of the hall.

Neither teen noticed the rooms set up or color scheme, once inside the room, both too preoccupied with the other. As Naruto closed the door behind them, he smiled up at his secret crush and pulled him into another kiss, happy that this one lasted longer. The blonde then slid his hands up the raven's chest and back down again, loving the feel of his well sculpted abs but still he wanted more. The younger teen then slid his tongue out of his mouth and across the older teen's lips, asking him to come out and play.

Sasuke was more than happy to comply and entangled his tongue with Naruto's, grinding their bodies together in rhythm to the song that drifted up to them from downstairs; it was Evacuate the Dance Floor. Both could tell the other wanted to do so much more and, without anything holding them back anymore, started to remove their clothes.

Naruto made quick work of Sasuke's navy blue shirt, tossing the garment to the floor with out a care. The raven was a bit more teasing; slowly lifting the blonde's shirt as his fingertips barely grazed the bronze skin he's always wanted to touch. Sasuke smirked when a small moan escaped Naruto's lips at his teasing touches and continued on. He dragged his fingertips slowly down the younger male's back, making him arch against his crush, grinding their hips together once more.

The raven fiddled with the waistband of the blonde's black jeans, sliding his fingers in and out of them as he gently stroked the warm flesh. These touches sent shivers through Naruto's body and Sasuke could feel it every time it happened; it drove him nuts. Wanting to continue further, the older ninja slid his fingers to the front of the black jeans and unbuttoned them, teasingly pulling down the zipper after and letting the backs of his fingers graze the hardened member of his crush.

Sasuke could have danced around the room when he heard Naruto gasp and moan out his name from that one touch. Instead he held himself in check, to the best of his ability, and continued to rid the beautiful blonde of his pants. Much to the raven's exceptionally pleasant surprise, his crush wasn't wearing any boxers and felt his own dick grow drastically. Unfortunately for the Uchiha, he didn't get much time to look at the nude and wondrous body of his love because Naruto had suddenly pushed him back to fall on the bed.

After barely sitting up, Sasuke had a lap and mouth full of Naruto. The naked blonde entangled his fingers into silken midnight black locks as he claimed his raven's lips and tongue with his own, grinding down onto his crush's throbbing and still trapped member, in the process. Naruto could tell Sasuke wanted to feel so much more just by how tight he wrapped his arms around his tan waist, but so did he.

Disentangling his fingers, the blonde lowered his hands slowly down the well built and pale chest of his love, stopping when he reached the waistband of his blue jean shorts. Within seconds the younger shinobi had removed both shorts and boxers of the older teen and neither could be more ecstatic about having skin on skin contact at long last.

Finally being free of his cloth constraints, Sasuke held tight to Naruto and flipped them over so he was above his blonde. He smirked down at his soon-to-be-lover before claiming those red, kiss abused lips he couldn't get enough of. As their tongues entwined in a teasing dance, the older teen slid his right hand down his precious blonde's tan torso until he reached his prize.

The raven then slid his hand up Naruto's erection, his fingertips lightly grazing the pulsing member and making the boy beneath him squirm and moan in pleasure. Sasuke was very pleased with the reaction his touch received and continued further. He wrapped his fingers around the younger teen's throbbing cock and started moving his hand up and down repeatedly, making Naruto gasp and moan as he thrusted into the hand that held him.

"Ah, damn it, Sasuke….that feels so…nhn!" Naruto gasped out between moans and pants, becoming incapable of finishing when his love squeezed his balls gently. The raven smirked at the beautiful, writhing body of his best friend/ love of his life and smiled. "Naruto," Sasuke called gently, immediately getting shining blue eyes to focus on him, "I've wanted to make you mine for so long but I never knew what you wanted. Now tell me, what do you want?" The raven asked with his voice filled with pure love and devotion. At first the younger ninja was surprised by the tone of voice and unexpected question, but soon after a brilliant smile crossed his tan and sweaty face.

"I want what you want. I want you and me, forever." Naruto answered quietly with a light blush and gentle smile. The blonde then reached up to his love and threaded his fingers through midnight locks once more before claiming his raven's lips in a passionate kiss.

Hearing what he wanted to hear made Sasuke's heart burst with happiness as he kissed his blonde back wholeheartedly. Now he could finally make Naruto his and that's exactly what he intended to do. The older teen broke their kiss then, and began kissing down until he reached the crook of Naruto's neck. The raven then sucked, nipped, and bit that one spot, making the younger teen arch into him, until he left a good sized mark.

Sasuke proceeded down further, kissing along Naruto's collarbone, to sucking and licking both nipples, down his abdomen, until he reached his love's very swollen cock. With a greedy look in his obsidian eyes, the raven slowly licked up from the base to the very tip, collecting the pre cum on his tongue as he went.

"Mmm, you taste good, Naruto." The older teen said with a smirk, making his blonde blush and mumble in incoherent embarrassment.

Sasuke chuckled then, his breath like hot water on the blonde's sensitive parts and it made him gasp. This caught the older ninja's attention and did it again, getting the same reaction. Again, the raven smirked before continuing his ministrations, this time taking Naruto's entire throbbing member into his hot mouth. He began bobbing his head up and down and that drove the blonde nuts. The younger male arched his back at the pleasure he was feeling and tried thrusting into that wonderful paradise but couldn't, his hips pinned down by strong pale hands.

"S-Sasuke, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…Ah!" Naruto gasped out, trying to warn his love he was about to climax, but the raven didn't stop or slow down. Soon after, the younger teen's eyes shot open as he screamed his release with his partner's name on his lips. Sasuke happily drank down all of his blonde's seed and licked up whatever he missed before climbing back up to his longtime crush.

Naruto was panting with his eyes closed, his usually spiked blonde hair soaked with sweat and plastered to his forehead with his whiskered face flushed and totally relaxed. The raven thought he never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

"Naruto." Sasuke called quietly and blue eyes opened slowly to be met with love filled obsidian ones. The younger teen smiled up at his crush and the older smiled back before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his love's forehead, "Do want to keep going?"

"Absolutely." The blonde answered before grinning and pulling his raven into a deep kiss, grinding their bodies' together moments after.

Thrilled with that answer, Sasuke pulled back and got up from the bed. Naruto sat up and was left confused as he watched his crush rustle around his jeans, looking for something. When the raven found what he was looking for, he returned to the bed and his crush. The older teen then pushed his lover back onto the bed, placing a chaste kiss on his lips in the process, before sitting back on his knees.

Sasuke then popped open the cap of what he was holding and Naruto realized it was lubricant. The blonde held himself up on his elbows as a thrill danced through his tan body, images of having his crush thrusting into him invading his mind, making his cock come straight back to life. His heart raced as he watched the older teen slick up his fingers but gasped when he felt a hand unexpectedly close around his throbbing erection.

Naruto threw his head back at the sensations reverberating through his lithe body, loving every second of pleasure. Eventually the blonde could no longer hold himself up and collapsed back onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling through barely open eyes, the younger teen felt the hand on his dick squeeze gently before being removed completely. He looked down at his raven then with a questioning look in his crystalline blue eyes.

"I need you spread your legs, Naruto." Sasuke said with a rarely seen smile that had the blonde's heart skipping a beat.

The younger teen did as he was told but also bent his legs at the knees. After doing this, Naruto heard a soft groan escape from his love's lips. Apparently the raven loved, very much, seeing his crush so exposed to him. Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation as he moved his lube covered fingers to his lover's entrance. The raven slid one lubed finger over the small orifice, massaging it for a while before pushing in. Instantly, tight heat engulfed the single digit and Sasuke grew even harder at the thought of his cock being surrounded by that tight heat.

Naruto gasped at the foreign intrusion, the feeling being odd and some-what uncomfortable. However, when the raven started moving his single digit out and back in, all the while pressing against his inner walls, it started feeling much more enjoyable. With a moan, the blonde begged his partner for more as he pushed back on the one finger inside him.

Sasuke was quite happy to give him what he wanted and inserted a second finger, a third following soon after and making the blonde scream his approval with a gasped 'fuck, Sasuke, don't stop!' After ten minutes of three fingers roaming inside him, Naruto wanted more, wanted something a lot bigger and longer than a few fingers. He tried to tell his partner what he wanted but he couldn't speak anymore. Getting agitated, the blonde sat up in a flash and tackled his raven to the bed, surprising him.

"What are you-?" Sasuke started but stopped at the intense look he was receiving from his crush, it was fucking _SEXY_.

Tan hands then slid down the raven's toned chest to his rock hard member that quivered for attention. Naruto gladly took the large appendage into his right hand as he caressed his raven's sack with his left. Sasuke gasped and moaned 'fuck, Naruto!' as the blonde touched him, teased him. When he was sure his love was couldn't take it anymore, the tan teen stopped his touching and rose up on his legs.

Naruto hovered above Sasuke's throbbing cock momentarily, and then slowly sat down, his lubricated orifice swallowing the long and thick appendage at long last. Both teens gasped at the sudden sensation of becoming one and moaned out each other's names. It was difficult to keep their eyes open while the blonde lowered himself fully onto the raven's cock, but both wanted to see the expressions in the other's eyes; the lust, the pleasure, the need, the want, but more importantly the love.

Once Naruto was fully seated on Sasuke's dick he paused for a few seconds, both panting. When he was completely adjusted to having his love inside him, the blonde started to move, ripping moans from his lover and himself. At first he moved slowly and some-what jerkily, trying to be careful but soon after the blonde wanted more; he wanted to go faster, harder and he wanted to make his lover scream in ecstasy.

"Mmnh, Sasuke, move with me!" Naruto panted out as he placed his hands on the pale chest of his lover for leverage.

Incapable of speaking any more, Sasuke gripped onto his blonde's hips and thrusted up hard as the younger teen slammed down. Over and over again the two bodies slammed together making slapping sounds, their position perfect for hitting that spot inside Naruto that had him screaming his raven's name repeatedly. However, after their foreplay and teasing, neither teen could hold their orgasms back any longer. After half an hour, both reached their climaxes, Naruto coming first, across their abdomens, after Sasuke hit his sweet spot one last time and then the raven, deep inside his paradise, after his blonde clenched tight around him; both screaming each other's name.

The blonde collapsed on top of his raven then, panting and no longer able to move. The older teen simply smiled as he wrapped his arms around his love, nuzzling the sodden blonde locks. They laid together in silence after that, trying to catch their breath and, after a few minutes, finally regained the ability to speak.

"That was amazing, Naruto." Sasuke whispered in his lover's ear.

The blonde chuckled as he lifted his head to look into his precious person's eyes, "Of course it was. It's us after all, how could it not be?"

Sasuke laughed and Naruto joined in until they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Both froze as they stared at the bedroom door in horror. The handle started to turn then and both boys felt their hearts stop. The door wasn't locked and their unwanted visitor was coming inside. Acting fast, the teen shinobi shot like rockets under the comforter and closed their eyes, feigning sleep just as the door opened.

*~*~*~*

Sakura had looked in the kitchen, the bathroom, the hallway, the study, and even the coat closet but she couldn't find Sasuke or Naruto anywhere. It had been at least an hour since she last saw them; Naruto had been dancing with Ino and Tenten while Sasuke had been watching his crush like a hawk from the drink table.

_Those two better not have snuck out of here or I'm gonna be pissed! _The pink haired Kunoichi thought furiously.

Leaving the study, Sakura headed back into the living room and hunted down Ino. She figured the blonde girl would have some idea where the boys disappeared to on account she was with one of them minutes before. The pinkette found her light blonde-haired friend talking with her teammate, Choji, over by the snack table.

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura yelled over the blaring music, Scandalous was playing and a drunken Rock Lee was now trying to give Neji a seriously fucked up lap dance. The brunette looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh, there you are Sakura! Where have you been?" Ino asked loudly.

"I've been looking for Naruto and Sasuke, have you seen them?"

"Uh…" Ino frowned in concentration, the alcohol making it difficult to remember clearly, "Oh, yeah! I saw them a while ago. They were dancing together for a bit then weeeeent…upstairs! I think, don't quote me on it though."

"Okay, thanks Ino!" Sakura waved at the kunoichi before turning around and heading upstairs.

_Hmm, if they went upstairs then maybe they…oh I hope so! _The pinkette couldn't help but feel hopeful that secrets were finally coming out between her two teammates as she arrived on the second floor landing.

First, Sakura checked her parent's bedroom, nothing. Next, with a mixture of disturbance and irritation, she checked her room; again nothing much to her relief. The thought of people using _her_ bed for rated R activities greatly disturbed her. Finally she arrived at the guest room and was about to grab the handle when she heard voices.

_So, this is where they're hiding. _Sakura thought with a smirk.

Slowly she began turning the handle and all noise on the other side of the door stopped. Chuckling deviously to herself, the kunoichi opened the door and quietly stepped inside. The sight that greeted her made Sakura blush and smile gently. There were Sasuke and Naruto, wrapped in each other's arms and pretending to be fast asleep under the covers of the silver queen sized canopy bed.

Sakura took a quick glance around the room and giggled quietly. The boy's clothes were strewn about in a careless fashion, an obvious clue as to what happened between them both. Not to mention the smell of sex that permeated from the bed and the wet spots were also damn good clues in regards to the earlier activities that took place.

Satisfied with what she found, the medic ninja turned around and headed out of the room. Just before she closed the door though, she paused and looked back at her teammates, now truly sleeping forms, with a smile.

"It's about time you two and you can thank me later." With those whispered words to her two best friends, Sakura left and closed the door behind her.


End file.
